Of Death and Dying
by IndianaBliss
Summary: The victims of Lord Voldemort are able to return to the living, due to his split souls and his inability to kill completely. Now that they have returned what lays in store?
1. One Ending

This is my first FanFic. I started reading them over the summer and I really like the Sev/Lily pair so I'm trying to come up with a story based on what I've read/liked but obviously my own thoughts.  
>Any characters here are all ownedoperated by J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for the moment. It's all for fun, I'm not trying to make money. Just trying to give Severus some justice.  
>Let me know if I misspelled anything, I'm a big fan of the books so I'll be using those as my reference materials mostly, that and Harry Potter Wiki ha!<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was many things.<br>He was tall, with dark shoulder lenghth hair, black obsidian eyes, and pale pale skin with a crooked nose.  
>Potion's master and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br>Master cclumens and gifted legilimens.  
>He was also the current Hogwart's Headmaster.<br>But the truest statement about him was that he, Severus Snape, loved Lily Evans.  
>He loved her with a love most fierce, an eternal and everlasting love that reached to the bottom of his shattered soul. It touched his black heart and haunted him constantly.<br>When he first met her at 9 years old he fell in love with her, the way she smiled, her wonderfully green eyes, her auburn waist length wavy hair and most of all he loved her kindness. He loved everything about her, every last miniscule detail. It was a love that few experience and it changed him. It enslaved him, it worked it's magic and he served her his whole life.

Even after her death.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Severus Snape was currently standing in the headmaster's office, watching the battle taking place on the Hogwart's grounds. He knew he could stay here until his master called for him.<br>Which he knew was coming sooner rather than later.  
>Then, as if right on cue, a tall pale man with cold grey eyes and almost elbow length blonde hair, apparated into the Headmaster's office.<br>Severus acknowledged this man with a slight nod of his head,  
>"Lucius"<br>"Severus, it is time. The Dark Lord requests an audience with you in the Shrieking Shack"  
>Severus nodded his head and started to walk toward Lucius Malfoy when Lucius stopped Severus' movement by placing his hands on the dark haired man's shoulders.<br>"I feel this might be the end, Severus. I just wanted you to know what a pleasure and honor it has been. You were one of my few true friends and I hope you know how much I appreciate that"  
>"I assure you, Lucius, that the feelings are shared. I am ready"<br>"Good luck old friend"

* * *

><p>"You really do have your mother's eyes"<br>Then nothing.

The former Headmaster took his last breath, feeling as if he had done all he could do by giving the boy the memories he needed to finish the job. Harry Potter needed to know, everything.  
>He needed to know why the man hated him so much, why he had to kill the snake last, why Severus did what he did.<br>Then with one last breath, Severus felt nothing.  
>Out of nowhere Severus felt a breeze come across his face, he smelled grass and a river. He started to open his eyes and stood up slowly while quietly observing his surroundings. It was the park, their park. It was the park where he first met Lily Evans, where their friendship grew and flourished. Where they spent many lazy summers just relaxing and enjoying each others company before the darkness stole Severus from her forever.<br>On the side of the swings Severus saw a pensive, just floating. He took out his wand and approached it with caution. After feeling that the pensive was just that, he decided to take a look at what it held.  
>When he dove headfirst he did not see memories but he saw the final battle of Hogwarts.<br>He saw Harry Potter defending him, Severus Snape, to the darkest wizard that ever lived. He saw the Elder wand backfire against Lord Voldemort, and he saw Voldemort move no more.

He was gone.

Next thing he knew he was being forced out of the pensive and felt a pulling sensation come over his entire body, he fell onto a grassy pasture with wildflowers and a forest just a few feet away. When he stood up he said the greatest wizard who ever lived, Albus Dumbledore looking at him. His perfect blue eyes twinkling with concern and happiness.  
>"It is good to see you again, Severus"<br>"Albus"  
>Severus Snape was not usually at a loss for words, but in this particular moment he could think of nothing to say but,<br>"I'm very glad to see you too"  
>The old wizard smiled very broadly at him, understanding that Severus did not wish to kill the old wizard just a couple of years before, but had to do it to keep the Elder wand away from Lord Voldemort.<br>"Would you mind telling me exactly what is going on? Or am I made to guess?"  
>"Always the curious mind, Severus. Well if you don't mind I'd like to wait until the other join us before I give you your options"<br>"Others?"  
>With that one Cedric Diggory, former Hufflepuff Quiddich captain, Hogwarts Triwizard Champion, and very hansom teenager fell to the ground next to Severus with a very confused look on his face.<br>"Professor Snape? Professor Dumbledore? What's going on? I was watching the battle then all of a sudden I was being pulled here."  
>"Ah yes my boy, as I just explained to Severus here I'd rather wait until everyone joins us, it would be rude to start before all of our guests arrived wouldn't it?"<br>Then an old man with a limp fell on the ground next to Cedric and stood up muttering something and asking Dumbledore the same questions everyone wanted answers to, Severus thought it a good time to speak up.  
>"Couldn't for once in your life you just tell us the answers, instead of making us out to guess always?"<br>"Why Severus, life is too short to always have the answers, isn't it more interesting to think and figure things out for yourself?"  
>Severus was trying to sort the situation out in his head when just then, out of the sky, fell one Lily Evans Potter.<br>Severus was pretty sure he felt his head explode.  
>She looked just as beautiful as ever, with her waist length auburn hair that burned like fire in the sun, her heart shaped face and wonderful freckles spread along her nose. And of course, Severus Snape's favorite, her almond shaped emerald colored eyes.<br>She took one look around, and her eyes landed on Severus, she drank him up in her eyes like she was dying of thirst and ran right to his side, took his forearms in her tiny hands and looked up at him,  
>"Sev! I'm so sorry, I had to watch the whole thing it was so tragic. That stupid snake!"<br>She then started to hug him, but Severus was too shell-shocked to breath much less register what was going on.  
>Once she pulled away he wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, the mix of lavender, roses and something that he could never quite put his finger on. Just Lily.<br>A few feet away a very handsome man with hazel eyes, messy black hair and glasses fell to the ground. He took a look around, saw Lily and Severus then began to speak to Dumbledore as if no time had passed.  
>"Well if what we agreed on still stands then I suppose I'll have to be seeing him more than I'd like"<br>"Give him a chance, James, Severus is not as bad as people paint him"  
>"Yes, I understand. We were able to keep an eye on Harry from the middle ground we've been on for 16 years and so we saw everything he did for Harry"<br>"What exactly is going on Professor?" Cedric finally asked.  
>"Well seeing as those two have quite a bit of catching up to do I suppose I'll explain the situation to you three then we can catch them up later, hm?"<p>

"Lily, I am so sorry. My mistakes haunted me every single day. Calling you that horrible word was the biggest mistake and my worst regret. I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you."  
>"Sev, don't tear yourself up for it, I've had a lot of time to think myself, and I should have forgiven you when you came to me that night after we fought. I was stupid and afraid. I gave in to the pressures of my house and classmates. I gave up on you and in reality you should be forgiving me"<br>Severus pulled away from their hug and rested his hands on her shoulders, afraid that if he stopped touching her she would just float away.  
>"No Lily, telling the Dark Lord the prophecy was my fault. I killed you"<br>"No way Severus, Voldemort and Voldemort alone will be held responsible for what he's done."  
>"Lily-"<br>"-NO! Sev, I won't hear it anymore, I forgave you a long time ago. I want you to forgive yourself too"  
>"I'm not sure I can do that Lils"<br>"Try, for me at least"  
>"For you Lily I think I would try anything once"<br>"Better"  
>Severus let out a breath he did not know he had been holding, but it felt like he had been holding it for about 16 years.<br>"Ok Sev, now let's go talk to Dumbledore and see what is going on."

"So let me get this straight, because Voldemort was never fully human due to the horcruxes he never really had to ability to kill us?"  
>"Very good job Cedric, exactly! Because he lost his humanity splitting his souls into pieces, he was never really able to kill another human being. You have been in a limbo of sorts, but now you have the ability to choose to stay in the Afterlife or go on to the land of the living once again."<br>"Alright well I'd like to go back"  
>"Very well Cedric, just start walking toward the forest and you will be returned to Hogwarts where Voldemort was just killed"<br>A variety of witches and wizards who were killed by Voldemort started walking toward the forest, while a few decided to stay in the afterlife.  
>Lily and James were off to the side talking, when they both slipped off their wedding rings, then hugged each other.<br>"Sev, come on let's go. We have a lot of talking and catching up to do"  
>"Alright Lily" Severus then turned to Dumbledore, "It has been nice seeing you again, Albus"<br>"You as well Severus, until we meet again, but of course not too soon!"  
>Lily Evans Potter, James Potter and Severus Snape walked toward the forest, to rejoin the living. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p> 


	2. One Beginning

Once again, I'm just doing this for fun and not money. All characters and most situations belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. This is just my take on what I'd like to see happen!

* * *

><p>As soon as Severus Snape fell to the ground outside of the Great Hall (or what was left of it) he was greeted by mixed reactions of surprise, confusion and fear. He looked around and truly saw what the battle had done to the magical grounds, it had destroyed it. Inside and out. Surrounding him were families comforting each other due to the loss of loved ones, helping to heal those who were wounded but mostly just staring at the new arrivals.<br>Cedric Diggory was greeted by his father who assumed it was dark magic used by Death Eaters as a form of torture so he asked him a question that only Cedric would know  
>"When you were 8 years old, what happened on Christmas morning?"<br>Cedric smiled brightly and answered, "I thought Santa was real, so I levitated myself onto the roof to wait but I slipped because it was so icy and broke my leg"  
>Amos Diggory rushed to his son and pulled him into a back breaking hug crying fiercely into his son's hair. It was a very special moment indeed.<br>Harry Potter's reaction was not what Snape would have expected of the brave Gryffindor, he approached his parents with caution almost afraid to scare them. Lily stepped forward and took her son's hand in her own and said the only thing that came to mind,  
>"Harry"<br>Harry did not think his name could possibly sound so sweet,  
>"Son, it's alright. Once Voldemort started to split his soul for horcruxes he lost the ability to take one's life completely away so now that he is gone those who lost their lives to him were given a chance to return. So here we are"<br>Harry then threw himself into his mother's arms and started to cry, James came on the side and embraced the both of them. The Potter family was reunited once more.

* * *

><p>Snape felt as if he was intruding on very private moments between loved ones so he excused himself from the courtyard outside and proceeded to walk inside the Great Hall.<br>What he saw was nothing short of extraordinarily heartbreaking.  
>Men, women and children were dead all over the floors. The windows were shattered and the tables were overturned or splintered. A war had taken place here, that was without a doubt. He proceeded to walk around and he recognized the faces of students he had taught, members of the Order and just when he started to question his own return he heard the doors to the Hall open.<br>"Sev, what are you doing?"  
>Lily looked concerned, even after being apart for 16 years she could still read him like a book.<br>"Just observing, not wanting to intrude on something private" as he nodded toward the courtyards.  
>"I think it's time we had a real talk Severus, do you agree?"<br>He nodded and they started to walk out of the Hall and towards the library, silently just observing the wreckage around them. Some teachers and students had already started the clean-up and since hearing from Harry all about Severus' true loyalties he was greeted with looks of shock and awe. Finally and gratefully reaching the library they both sat down at a table near the back, both searching for the right words to say.  
>"Lily, I understand that this is a lot for you to take in and I don't mind giving you space."<br>He assumed that's what she would want, space and time to spend with her newly reunited family.  
>"Sev, that's probably the last thing I want."<br>She then picked up his hand and they both rested their elbows on the table, she then started to wrap her fingers in his and all he could do was stare. He was sure she could hear his heart pounding, it probably sounded like a drum line was walking around.  
>"Lil..Lily..What um what are you doing?"<br>He then corrected himself for he Severus Snape never stumbled over his words.  
>"I made a mistake Sev, all those years ago. When you came to me after calling me, that word, I should have forgiven you. I was scared that if we remained friends then you would continue down the path of darkness and would have to turn against me, it was just too hard. But later on I realized how much I missed you. You were my best friend but I missed you too much for me to deny my feelings for you anymore. It was obvious to my girlfriends that I was in love with you but between their pressure and James' constant advances I gave in somewhere along the way. One thing led to another and I eventually tried to ignore my feelings and focus on my new life, with James. Things got serious quickly and before I knew it i was getting married and having a child."<br>Severus was too dumbstruck to make any real sense out of what was going on. Lily, his Lily, had just confessed her love for him and confessed a life of mediocrity with James. It was too much.  
>"-Lily?"<br>"Let me finish, Sev. When we got married and the newlywed sheen faded we thought that a child would help us find one another again but we only argued more. We decided that once this war was over we would separate, we thought that Harry should have two happy parents and not two parents that argued all the time. So that's what we were talking about in the Middle Ground before we came back. We wanted to actually separate before we got back here, to start off fresh"  
>"So that's why you took off your wedding rings?"<br>"Exactly, we thought we owed ourselves that much. James is with Harry right now telling him about our decision."  
>"Lily, this is a lot to process. In the span of a day, I died, came back to life, and found out that the only girl I've ever loved actually loved me too."<br>"I know Sev, I understand if you want time and space to thi-"  
>Lily was never able to finish that thought or that sentence.<br>Severus leaned across the space between them and did something he never did, he acted on instinct.  
>With their fingers still intertwined he moved forward and kissed Lily Evans, it was a gentle kiss but powerful all the same. It spoke volumes of each others feelings. It was perfect.<br>When they broke apart feeling light headed and much like being electrocuted they just stared at each other, then he did something else he never does. Severus Snape smiled.  
>After seeing him smile, all Lily could do was smile herself then kiss him again. This kiss was more passionate sending chills down the pair's spine. Lily leaned forward and eliminated any space that was left between them and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her into himself. It was everything Severus had ever wanted and more. Again breaking away from each other the pair just stared.<br>They heard movements coming toward the library but both were too shocked to move.  
>"WHAT!"<p> 


	3. One Changeing

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been crazy busy lately but here's a new chapter! I own nothing but the ideas and mostly situations put into these chapters. Names and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON"<br>Severus and Lily were both woken up from their dream like state of each others company and forced to look at the entrance of the library at none other than Severus' favorite trio, and James Potter.  
>"Oh Harry I'm so sorry, you weren't meant to find out this way" Lily sputtered out after a few moments of awkward silence and stunned glances exchanged between the odd group.<br>"Blood hell.." Ron eventually muttered out, promptly followed by a jab in the ribs by Hermione's elbow.  
>"Dad told me you weren't going to be together anymore, I can get that I guess"<br>"Maybe the three of us should talk? You, your father and myself. Let's go get some lunch, how does that sound?"  
>If the situation had been different, Harry would have thought that lunch with his parents would have sounded like the most fantastic thing in the world. Something so simple as sharing a meal would have usually meant the world to him. Unfortunately it had to follow Harry walking in on his mother making out with his former Potion's Master.<br>"Do you mind, Sev?" Lily asked turning to the man who's lap she was still seated on.  
>"No, of course not. Not at all, I should probably go speak with Minerva and Dumbledore's portrait anyway. I'll see you after lunch."<br>As Lily crawled out of Severus' lap the group parted to allow the small family of three to head toward the kitchens. The remaining 2/3 of the "Golden Trio" were still left speechless while Severus Snape exited the library and made a sharp turn toward the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Their walk toward the kitchens was quiet, for none of them really knew what to say.<br>"Were you able to see much, when you were dead?" Harry asked, wondering how much catching up they would really need to do.  
>"We saw everything son, and let me say that I am immensely proud of you, your mother and I both. Even though we had nothing to do with the man you turned out to be. I'd like to think that we passed on some courage and strength to you."<br>Harry's eyes filled with tears to hear the confirmation he so desperately wanted from his father. After years of never being told he was loved, he was doing the right thing only to lose those substitute father figures of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It was all too much to process from just one day.  
>"It's so weird, just a week ago I was running from snatchers trying to kill pieces of Voldemort's soul. Now the castle is in ruins, so many people have been killed and I guess my soul is finally my own now. Not to mention mom snogging Professor Snape" Harry mentioned the last bit with a cheeky grin and a mischievous glint in his almond shaped green eyes.<br>Lily blushed profusely at this last statement, she then took her son in her arms and messed up his already bushy black hair.  
>"You need a haircut Harry, not to mention a decent meal and about a month's worth of sleep"<br>"Mrs. Weasley has been trying to get my hair to behave for years now. Just ask dad, it won't behave"  
>"It's true Lil, it has a mind of its own"<br>The rest of their meal passed quietly with small conversations about Harry's life, not to mention him asking questions about their lives. Mostly asking questions about Sirius and Remus which sent a sadness looming over the rest of the room.  
>"He has a son you know, his name is Teddy. I'm his godfather"<br>"Oh yes, we saw. He's truly wonderful, and so much like his mother. Luckily his father was a Marauder so he'll be playing tricks. It's in his blood" James stated proudly.  
>"I hope to be a part of Teddy's life, Remus helped you so much through your years" Lily stated, as a sadness crept on her face. Thinking that she was not able to be a part of her own son's life.<br>Little did they realize, that they spent about 3 hours eating "lunch" much to the house elves dismay.  
>It was a truly wonderful 3 hours.<p>

* * *

><p>After exiting the library, Severus went to find Minerva McGonagall.<br>"Minerva" Severus finally found her outside the Great Hall, fixing the windows that had been shattered by the final blow Voldemort received from one Harry Potter only a few hours before.  
>"Severus, it's very nice to see you again"<br>Despite popular opinion, Severus was one of her favorite students in school. Sure he was dark and brooding but it was all due to outside forces pulling him. She always noticed that he was gentile and kind around Lily Evans. If poor Severus had not hated himself so much he may have realized that Lily returned his feelings just as ferociously. Unfortunately he let the dark creep on the light side of himself and he later found himself becoming a secret agent in her honor.  
>"I was wondering if we could speak, perhaps somewhere more private?"<br>"Of course, of course. Let's go to the Headmaster's office, I'm sure Albus will want to include himself. Thankfully we won't have to decline lemon drops"  
>The two of them walked in pleasant silence to the Headmaster's office, quietly taking in the damage and destruction caused to the castle.<p> 


	4. One Learning

**So this next chapter is jumping ahead in time a bit. I'll go cover Minerva and Severus' meeting with Albus a little later, but for now this is Severus time to be alone and think. Unfortunately I'm not J.K. Rowling just a girl with too much time and love for these characters.  
>I saw this poem on my favorite blog, and it reminded me of how Severus might be feeling after Lily had died..<br>"All I ever wanted you to do was feel this feeling. Be this way. Exhale the sky.  
>All you ever did was feel different. Be away. Wash your hands with air.<br>All I love is a feeling. I still feel this way. I cannot breathe.  
>I still forget there's air out there.<br>I still forget how white hot everything was.  
>I still forget myself.<br>There's nothing wrong with this.  
>There's nothing true about this.<br>There's nothing.  
>You were once everything I felt.<br>You were once everything.  
>You were, once.<br>And if love moves like air, then teach me how to dig my nails into the palm of my hand so I can remember what you once felt like." ~I Wrote This For You**

* * *

><p>Minerva excused herself from the Headmaster's office. Severus also excused himself from the office and started making his way to the Astronomy Tower. Once at the top he was able to take his cloak off and let himself feel the cold air prickling his skin. After everything he had gone through that day it was nice to have a little time alone.<br>He kept on feeling like this was all some sort of dream, or maybe this was truly the afterlife? Everything seemed to be going the way he wanted, so there was no way this was real.  
>There was still this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that presented itself when he first lost Lily.<br>Now she was back and wanted to be with him.  
>Him?<br>It all seemed so surreal, being given a second chance at life with the woman he loved. Literally.  
>Just as he was allowing himself to smell the pine trees of the forest, feel the cold wind on his face and stop thinking just for a moment he felt someone small snaking their arms around his torso. Turning around to be greeted by the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, wearing a smile that lit up her green eyes. Wearing the smile just for him.<br>"How did lunch go?"  
>"It was really great, we got a nice chance to try and be normal. We were able to watch him while we were gone but it's different to actually speak to him in person, watch him speaking to me. Very weird"<br>"I can only imagine, I know that it's been difficult just talking to you and we don't share blood"  
>"Thank god for that, Sev"<br>She then rose up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, he then deepened the kiss by leaning down and grabbing her by the waist and slowly lifting her up off the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>It was passionate, spine tingling, romantic, sweet, yet new. It was everything that he could have ever wanted it to be.<br>Slowly placing her back on the ground and releasing himself from her sweet lips he found himself staring deeply into her eyes. Perhaps searching for the answers to the questions he was asking himself just a moment ago.  
>"I find this all to be very confusing, let I feel like I'm feeling for the first time since I found you in Goddric's Hollow"<br>"It'll get easier with time, Sev. I'm not dead anymore, very much alive"  
>She then took his hand gently, placed a kiss on his palm and placed his hand over her beating heart.<br>"See?"  
>He was stunned by what he felt, not for the heartbeat trying to escape her chest, but for the placement of his hand.<br>"I've loved you from the moment that I met you, I'm sure I was blind before I met you Lily. I will love you always. For the rest of my life, whichever one this is. You mean everything to me."  
>"Sev.." Not sure what to say, for never being as gifted with words as he was she decided to show him something that could show that she too, loved him always.<br>She led them back to the Headmaster's office, holding his hand. It gave him great pleasure, feeling as if holding her hand inside these castle walls was one of the only things he had ever truly wanted.  
>Once entering the office, she summoned the Pensive and placed a memory inside. She then asked him to join her..<p>

_They were in an abandoned classroom, it looked like it had not been used for years. All the desks were pushed up against the walls. After a moment Dumbledore, James and Lily all walked into the unused classroom. Dumbledore motioned to an old mirror in the corner that Severus recognized as his least favorite mirror in existence, the Mirror of Erised. Lily and James looked barely old enough to be out of Hogwarts and after listening to their conversation, he realized that Dumbledore had asked them to the castle to officially join the Order of the Phoenix. After accepting straight away, Lily began to look around the classroom and found the mirror to be very interesting.  
>"Professor, what is this beautiful mirror doing in this dusty classroom?"<br>"Ah Lily, that is the Mirror of Erised. It shows us our heart's deepest desires. It is being moved shortly but I am allowing it to stay in the castle for a little while. Go ahead and take a look.  
>Lily then moved toward the mirror, while no one else in the room could see what she saw but the real Severus and Lily viewing this memory. She approached with caution, almost aware she may not like what she sees.<br>She positioned herself in front of the mirror and took a sharp intake of breath as she saw herself look to the left and instead of seeing James she saw Severus._  
><em>Erised Severus walked up to Memory-Lily, took her in his strong arms and kissed her passionately. They seemed lost in each others eyes and she noticed that his sleeves were rolled up, no Dark Mark.<em>  
><em>She looked happy and healthy, he looked clean and they both looked truly in love.<br>A look that she never saw herself giving James.  
>"What do you see Lil?" James, her fiance, the man she came with and the man she would be leaving with asked her.<br>"Oh, um, I see us together, getting married. I also see two children, a boy and a girl. They look like us. They're standing behind our legs and you're giving them hugs and kisses"  
>"Wonderful Lils!"<br>"Well I think it's best if you two are off now, this mirror can drive the best of us to doing bad things"  
>Before exiting the room Lily turned once more to look at the mirror,<br>"Don't worry, Lily, your secret will always be safe with me"  
>Lily looked at the old wizard with shock and awe, before exiting the room she gave a numb nod of her head and the memory dissolved.<em>

As Lily and Severus came up from the Pensive she noticed him crying, openly.  
>"I'm so sorry Lily, I could never deserve you"<br>"Sev, stop that right now! You've paid the price for your actions, you saved my son from danger for years. Even risked your own life well after I was gone."  
>Severus grabbed her by the waist, looked deeply into her eyes and said,<br>"I will never disappoint you again, Lily. I will make it my life's mission to make you happy, to care for you, every day for the rest of my life if you'll let me stand by your side"  
>"I wouldn't have it any other way, my Half Blood Prince"<p> 


	5. One Growing

"So do you think we could get dinner with your Mum and Dad, Harry?"  
>Ginny Weasley was brushing her fingers through her boyfriend's unruly black hair sitting at one of the tables in the Great Hall with their friends, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger and Luna Lovegood.<br>"I'm not so sure, Ginny"  
>Suddenly dropping her hands from his hair to rest on the table and drum her fingers on the table she asked,<br>"Oh! Right! They'll probably want some alone time I suppose"  
>Trying not to feel as if he experienced a loss without her fingers in his hair he laughed lightly and shared a knowing glance at his two best friends, Ron and Hermionie,<br>"Oh, no I'm sure mom will probably be eating with Professor Snape but I'll bet dad would love to have dinner with us"  
>Suddenly waking himself from staring into Luna's eyes listening intently to her talking Neville's head whipped around with such velocity Harry was surprised he didn't knock the goblets of pumpkin juice off the table,<br>"Did you say dinner, with Professor Snape? But why? Is she interviewing for a position at Hogwarts?"  
>Seeing everyone's eyes on him to provide an explanation as to why the odd dinner date he fought the urge to laugh at the odd situation himself,<br>"Well apparently they're dating, mom and dad split up before they died-ish and now she's seeing Professor Snape. We had to see it first hand unfortunately"  
>Noting everyone's grim expressions he quickly added<br>"He's not so bad, makes her happy I guess"

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life, James Potter felt alone.<br>Being the last surviving Maurauder, newly split from his wife and not wanting to crowd his son and his son's girlfriend he decided to take a walk around the lake.  
>His parents were older when they had their son and always spent time with him he had a lovely home life, never wanting for anything. When arriving at school he made immediate friends in Sirius Black on the Hogwart's Express before even arriving to their new school of witchcraft and wizardry. He was then sorted into the only house he ever saw himself in, Gryffindor, and made friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Forming an everlasting bond by pulling pranks and becoming illegal animagi to help their werewolf friend he spent his time trying to woo the ever illusive Lily Evans by bullying their one enemy Severus Snape.<br>Sure he made his mistakes, it took him a long time to deflate his massive ego and realize what a prat he had been.  
>But he, James Potter, had never felt so alone.<br>Being in the in-between he was able to watch over his son, but he also watched over his friends.  
>Watching Sirius suffering in Azkaban was just as painful as watching his son suffer in the hands of his in-laws.<br>Sirius was the brother he never had.  
>Seeing Remus go from job to job not being able to keep a steady lifestyle due to the prejudice of his condition was heart wrenching and trying.<br>Following Peter around the Weasley family was beyond infuriating.  
>The worst part was not being able to see Sirius when he died, to not be able to comfort him and see him once again. Due to the state of being not dead but not alive he and Lily were not able to enter the afterlife like other people who had passed away.<br>Now joining the world of the living he was not quite sure what to do with his life, sure he would hunt down the rest of the Death Eaters that was almost a no-brainer. He thought he might like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Minerva had approached him with the position earlier in the day and he was considering it.  
>Breaking him from his personal thoughts was one tall skinny ginger sitting on some rocks alone near the edge of the lake.<br>He recognized him as George Weasley, and knew exactly why he was so upset.  
>He walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder and didn't say much, for as James knew there wasn't much to say.<br>"I know that what I've been through isn't similar to what you're going through, but I'll be here when you're ready"  
>And George Weasley sat on a rock with James Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the serious lack of updating, I haven't forgotten this story I've just been going through a lot lately.<p>

Just so you know, the next chapter has Snily interactions and before you ask there will not be any George/James slash going on!


	6. One Deciding

Having experienced a devastating loss at such a young age, he often wondered if it was normal to find and loose the love of your life at such a young age.  
>Therefore he had a lot of time to sit and thing of Lily Evans, on the rare occasions he allowed himself the privilege.<br>Being back in her presence his thoughts were reaffirmed, everything he remembered about her was true.  
>She was entirely extraordinary at everything.<br>Yes she was extraordinarily beautiful, that much was obvious by just looking at her.  
>She was extraordinarily smart, rising to the top of her class without even knowing magic existed before the age of 9.<br>Being extraordinarily kind, literally accepting anyone and everyone's problems as her own and trying her hardest to help.  
>Extraordinary was an understatement.<p>

* * *

><p>"I find myself still not completely believing this is real, that you are real."<br>"Hm well believe it, Sev, I'm not planning on going anywhere"  
>The two sat side by side at the Head table in the Great Hall, wanting to be close to the rest of the witches and wizards left at the school and also answering questions from curious people, keeping an eye on Harry happened to be a plus.<br>Severus Snape the ever stoic cynic was twirling a copper strand of Lily's bright hair between his fingers and staring into the green eyes he loved so much.  
>Lily brushed his hair back from his face and tucked it behind his ear, noticing the small shiver that went down his spine.<br>"What would you like to do for dinner, Sev?"  
>"Well I expect we should invite Harry, and Miss Weasley. Probably James too, since it would be only proper"<br>"Nope, I told them I wasn't available for dinner tonight, I'm all yours and only yours tonight love"  
>For a moment his mind went blank at the implications, but he quickly found his voice,<br>"How about I cook for you?"  
>"You can cook, Sev?<br>"Shocking I'm sure"  
>"No, you're excellent at potions and I'm sure it's pretty similar to cooking. Well that reminds me, what do you want to do now that you're all your own man?"<br>"Well I spoke with Minerva earlier today, she is going to be asking James to take up the Defense post but I have no interest in teaching potions.  
>"So is Slughorn going to continue teaching?"<br>"Most likely not, I'm sure he'd enjoy retirement, we were hoping you would take up the potions job here at the castle"  
>Lily appeared speechless for a moment before breaking into a broad grin<br>"Oh Sev! I'd love to teach potions!"  
>She threw her arms around his neck and he was able to enjoy feeling her weight against him and smelling her sweet hair<br>"I thought you'd enjoy that"  
>"But what about you, Sev?"<br>"Actually, I always wanted to do research instead of teaching. I'll probably go work at St. Mungo's"  
>"That sounds lovely, Sev. Now how about I see this cooking skills"<p> 


End file.
